La chasse au trésor -Tarzan-
by Deediii
Summary: Qui aurait dit qu'il aurait pu y avoir une forêt tropicale en plein Ecosse ? Sûrement pas Daphné, Blaise et Drago. Pourtant c'était dans une forêt digne de l'Afrique centrale que nos trois Serpentard se retrouvaient, pour la journée sportive organisée à Poudlard.


**La chasse au trésor **

« – Dîtes, vous saviez qu'il y avait une jungle dans la Forêt Interdite ? demanda Blaise qui se faisait difficilement un chemin dans la végétation.  
– Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait faire plus de vingt-cinq degrés en Écosse, déclara alors Drago.»

Je venais de m'asseoir sur un rocher en soupirant de tout mon être. Les deux garçons qui étaient avec moi virent ça comme un signal et ils s'assirent tous là où ils pouvaient.

« – N'empêche, si on pouvait savoir où les autres en étaient, ça serait vachement plus simple, dit Drago d'un air las.  
– Oui. Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi nous avons choisi la course d'orientation ? »

En effet, aujourd'hui avait lieu l'annuelle journée sportive. Nous avions dû choisir entre plein de jeux inconnus et la course d'orientation nous semblait la plus parlante. Chaque maison avait une équipe de trois personnes. Toutes les années pouvaient y participer, mais sur des zones différentes de la Forêt Interdite.

Lorsque Madame Bibine nous avait parlé de la zone tropicale au nord nord-ouest de la forêt, nous n'avions pas tout de suite tinté, parce qu'après tout, l'idée même qu'il y ait cette zone ne nous était pas passée dans la tête.

Et faudrait-il nous blâmer ? Non. Je me demande quel fou, quel idiot penserait à créer une zone tropicale en pleine Écosse. Cela allait contre ce que la nature avait créé. Surtout que nous étions en ce moment même en plein hiver et que le contraste entre -5 et 30 degrés était assez fort.

Enfin bref, nous venions tout juste d'entrer et nous étions déjà étouffés par la végétation luxuriante de cette jungle. Même le bruit des oiseaux tropicaux se faisait entendre.

Le but de ce jeu, si je l'avais bien compris, était de trouver la balise de notre maison avant les autres, et ce sans notre baguette avec une boussole et une carte préalablement données par Madame Bibine.

Blaise avait la carte, Drago la boussole et je les suivais leur faisant confiance.

Notre marche commença et Drago, Blaise et moi parlions de tout et de rien.

Au détour d'un gros arbre, nous vîmes la première chose « étrange » de notre virée : un élève qui semblait perdu. Alors que d'un regard Blaise et Drago furent d'accord pour le laisser là, je pris les devants pour aller le voir.  
La petite Poufsouffle -car c'en était une- me faisait dos et lorsque je m'approchai assez pour qu'elle lève la tête et que je la vis en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer.

Qu'est-ce que c'était moche quelqu'un qui pleurait. Je me levai donc et me tournai vers les garçons.

« – Laissons-la, on ne va pas s'emmerder avec elle, on a notre balise à chercher »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de nous demander de l'aide, nous nous fondîmes dans la masse verte de la forêt.

Il faisait une chaleur insupportable. L'humidité était à son comble et nous avions enlevé le surplus de vêtements (manteau, bas, bottes) pour être plus à l'aise avec ce climat.

« – Ah tenez ! Regardez ça les mecs ! je foudroyai Blaise du regard, qui rajouta bien vite : Drago et Daphné : on a trouvé la balise des Gryffondor ... »

Je sautai vers le drapeau des Gryffondor et fis une petite danse de la joie autour.

« – Ça vous dit de le prendre ? demandais-je avec sadisme, je l'avoue. L'équipe des Gryffondor était composée du fameux trio.  
– Oui ! Bonne idée ! Au pire on pourra dire qu'on ne sait rien.  
– Je vais la détacher, attendez, s'exclama Drago qui s'agenouillait près de la balise.  
– Bon on reprend notre route... Apparemment, la nôtre doit se trouver dans ... Cette direction, s'exclama Blaise  
– Blaise, mon coeur, je sais pas si tu avais jeté un coup d'oeil sur le tableau général avant d'entrer dans la forêt, et je suppose que non, mais si tu l'avais fait tu aurais vu que la balise des Gryffondor est à l'opposé de la notre, à l'est. »

Il me regarda, stupéfait se demandant bien où il avait commis l'erreur. Je vins vers lui, tourna le plan pour le mettre dans le bon sens et je pris la boussole du cou de Drago.

« – Drago, mon amour, dis-moi où se trouve le nord-est, tu veux bien ? je lui mis la boussole dans les mains et il me désigna le nord-ouest. Le truc, mes chéris, c'est que vous ne comprenez pas la plus simple des cartes et des boussoles, on aurait dit que les cours d'Astronomie ne vous ont servi à rien... je ris face à leur mine défaite.  
– Mais y'a pas marqué les directions sur la boussole !  
– Oui, mais tu sais que quand elle pointe en face de toi c'est le nord, quand elle pointe vers toi c'est le sud. À droite c'est l'est à gauche l'ouest.  
– Je savais pour le Nord et le Sud, je ne suis pas con non plus, Drago arborait ce visage d'enfant capricieux qui lui sied si bien au teint.  
– Pauvres enfants. On est bien loin de notre balise et on a la chance que j'ai eu l'intelligence de regarder la carte générale.  
– Oh, Daphné, ferme là, je l'ai vu aussi. Je sais qu'elle est à gauche et que nous sommes à droite. déclara Drago.  
– Oui. Elle est à l'Ouest, nous sommes à l'Est, Drago. »

Il se renfrogna. Je pris la carte et la boussole pour nous diriger. Ils restèrent farouchement devant moi, touchés dans leur orgueil. Pourtant l'atmosphère était légère, bien que leur orgueil fût blessé, je savais qu'il ne m'y tenait pas rigueur.

Après tout, même si je n'égalais pas Pansy dans leur cœur, je savais que j'étais celle qui la suivait de près.

Nous venions de nous arrêter pour remplir nos gourdes. Un petit ruisseau coulait entre les arbres. Nous nous penchâmes et glissâmes nos bouteilles de sorte que l'eau y rentre facilement.

Après avoir fini, je me levai et vis que Blaise regardait d'un œil critique ledit petit ruisseau et les plantes et la terre qui le côtoyaient.

« – _Vous êtes sûr que cette eau est hygiénique ?_  
– Ta gueule, Drago et moi criâmes dans un bel ensemble. »

Il sursauta et s'empressa de remplir avant que nous reprenions chemin.

Nous coupâmes les branches d'un buisson pour pouvoir passer et enfin, d'après les éléments autour de nous, nous supposâmes être arrivés là où se trouvait notre balise. Mais aucune trace d'elle. Je commençais à péter un câble, après tout ce que nous avions vécu, la seule chose que je voulais faire était de rentrer dans la salle commune et m'endormir devant la cheminée.

Je levai donc ma tête au ciel et criai de toute mon âme ma frustration. En ouvrant les yeux je vis, en hauteur, bloquée parmi des dizaines de branches, la balise verte et argentée qui n'attendait que nous. Je fus si stupéfaite que l'idée même de parler ne m'était pas venue. J'étais juste restée dans cette position, la tête basculée en arrière et les yeux rivés sur la balise.

Les garçons voyant mon manque de réaction après le cri me regardèrent puis dirigèrent leurs yeux vers le ciel. Eux par contre, ont bien réagi : d'un bel ensemble, ils crièrent :

« – Ce n'est pas moi qui vais la chercher ! »

Je baissai ma tête, surprise, et vis qu'ils me regardaient d'un air entendu.

« – Mais je suis la fille ? tentai-je  
– Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose un problème, déclara Blaise.  
– Et tu n'as pas dit que tu étais contre, renchérit Drago  
– Et qui ne dit mot consent, poursuivit Blaise d'un ton docte.  
– Allez, vas-y, grimpe, on surveille tes arrières. »

Ils ne me laissèrent pas le temps de parler que déjà ils étaient près de l'arbre principal et ils croisaient les bras comme des vigiles.

Les cons.

Je pris mon air le plus hautain, ourlai mes manches jaunes jusqu'aux coudes pour qu'elles tiennent bien et je passai devant les garçons sans même les regarder, ces ingrats. Je pris appui sur les différentes racines et déformations de l'arbre pour grimper. Je ne m'étais jamais amusée à monter sur un arbre et ça se voyait dans ma manière d'y monter.

Je manquai de tomber plusieurs fois et m'agrippai de toute force à l'énorme tronc dont l'écorce semblait vouloir s'effriter à mesure que je le tenais. Je n'avais jamais eu le vertige, mais en regardant en bas, j'eus tout de même un petit malaise, j'étais quand même à une bonne hauteur.

Je ne m'attardai, cependant, pas sur ce point et recherchai du regard notre drapeau qui se fondait remarquablement dans la végétation. Les Gryffondor, s'ils avaient encore le leur, n'auraient pas eu de mal à le trouver.

Ne voyant pas la balise après une longue recherche, je décidai de me déplacer de part et d'autre de l'arbre, peut-être m'étais-je trompée d'endroit. Et en effet, à l'opposé de l'endroit où j'étais, je vis l'étoffe vert et argenté bouger au gré du vent.

Cependant ce maudit bout de tissus était sur l'arbre d'à côté.

J'éclatai alors.

« – Bordel, vous êtes sérieux là ?! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'il était sur l'autre arbre ?! »

Je venais, apparemment, de leur couper dans leur conversation. Drago me regarda d'un air blasé et me cria.

« – Daphné, la balise est à côté, tu t'es trompée. »

Et il se replongea dans sa discussion.J'allais les étriper, je l'avais juré sur Merlin.

Usant de tout le courage qu'une si jolie Serpentard pouvait avoir, je m'accroupis et tandis ma jambe sur la branche solide, mais tortueuse, la plus proche de là où j'étais.J'arrivai à poser mon pied et descendis la seconde jambe. Ce n'était pas si dur.

Mais je n'avais pas prévu que le peu d'équilibre qui me restait reposait sur l'appui et de mes jambes et de mes deux bras. J'étais bel et bien bloquée à une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur, entre deux arbres avec pour appui de l'écorce recouverte de mousse.

Je criai de rage une seconde fois avec l'espoir que mes deux anciens amis m'entendent. Je perçus leurs paroles du haut de mon arbre.

« – _Tiens, c'est le cri de Daphné non ? On dirait qu'elle est en danger_, ah, pourquoi tant de perspicacité dans ce cher Blaise ?  
– Mais non, elle va bien s'en sortir sans nous, ils ne levèrent même pas la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.  
–– _Là, je craque, J'en ai ras la baguette de toi et de tes constipations émotionnelles! Daphné a besoin de nous, et nous allons l'aider! T'as imprimé? _explosa Blaise en bas »

Ils daignèrent enfin lever la tête vers le pathétique spectacle que j'offrais. Ils s'affolèrent alors et firent quelque chose qui me sidéra : ils prirent toutes les lianes qu'ils trouvèrent, ils l'emmaillotèrent pour former un grand filet et enfin me crièrent de sauter.

N'ayant pas grand-chose à perdre, je sautai et rebondit sur toutes ces lianes tendues.

« – Ça va Daphné ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? me demanda Drago qui culpabilisait.  
– Écoute, montes-y, Blaise, c'est toi le noir de la bande tu devrais être plus adapté pour grimper dans les arbres »

Il rit et commença à grimper avec autant de mal que moi, mais plus rapidement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et il ramena enfin la balise.

La marche était longue, nous avions la balise, mais nous ne trouvions toujours pas la sortie. Pourtant, j'étais assez forte en orientation ! Il n'empêche que nous tournions en rond depuis bien vingt-cinq minutes. La chaleur ne faisait qu'augmenter rendant l'atmosphère encore plus étouffante.

Je me rendis compte que l'humidité avait réduit à néant mon brushing. Je n'avais cependant pas râlé parce qu'après tout, j'étais beaucoup trop occupée à chercher la sortie. Mais ayant toujours ma carte fourrée sous mon nez, je n'avais pas vu la petite pierre qui s'était glissée sous mes bottes, je tombais donc à la renverse, le visage dans la terre et les feuilles mortes.

Blaise et Drago s'empressèrent de venir autour de moi puis Blaise m'aida à lever ma tête. Il me prit par les épaules et souleva d'un coup sec. Il s'arrêta, me regardant dans les yeux et lança un :

« – _Tu es très jolie._ »

Prise par surprise, je ne pus que répondre « – _Oh, merci, avec toute cette humidité on ne peut rien..__. _»  
avant qu'il me plonge la tête dans le tas de feuilles.

J'entendis l'éclat de rire des garçons et je me levai précipitamment : ça n'allait pas se terminer comme ça. Envoyant valser la carte et la boussole, je commençai à courir derrière Blaise dans l'optique de le supprimer.  
J'entendais derrière Drago qui nous criait de ralentir le rythme.

Nous étions fatigués, et les nerfs lâchaient. Cependant, alors que nous la cherchions depuis un bon moment, la sortie de la forêt apparut comme Merlin dans nos rêves les plus fous.  
Blaise accéléra le pas et lorsqu'il fut à la lisière puis hors des bois, il cria.

« –_ Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant !_  
_– Super ! Parce que je vais te tuer ! _je sautai sur son dos, en m'agrippant à son torse grâce à mes jambes.

Je le tapais sur la tête en hurlant des obscénités et je sentis une main me prendre par la taille pour essayer de me décoller du métis.

« – Daphné, calme-toi, tout le monde nous regarde, me chuchota Drago. »

Et en effet, lorsque je levai ma tête je vis tous les professeurs et les élèves ayant fini leurs activités en train de nous observer comme le feraient des spectateurs dans un cirque.  
Je sautai du dos de Blaise et époussetai ma robe jaune en toussant pour reprendre contenance.  
Voyant que les garçons restaient de marbre, je m'avançai vers Drago et sortit de sa petite poche la balise verte. Je la levai vers Madame Bibine qui ne se trouvait pas si loin de nous.

« – Nous avons réussi, regardez ! dis-je pour briser le silence.

« – Comment vous pouvez expliquer que le sort de traçage de la balise des Gryffondor correspond à votre déplacement dans la forêt ? »

Nous étions dans le bureau de Bibine, qui se trouvait non loin du terrain de Quidditch. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait le droit à un bureau. Emmitouflé dans une grosse couverture, c'est Blaise qui commença à parler.

« – _C'est une très longue histoire, c'est quasi métaphysique, en fait ce qu'il est arrivé c'est que..._ mais Drago le coupa bien vite.  
– On a pris le seul tissu qui se trouvait à notre portée parce que Daphné avait chaud et donc c'était pour essuyer sa sueur.. »

Je foudroyai Drago du regard pendant que Bibine soupirait de lassitude.

« – Vous êtes les premiers, mais je vous disqualifie. Nous avons envoyé du personnel vous chercher lorsque nous avons vu que la balise se déplaçait avec vous. Je vais leur dire d'aller chercher les Gryffondor, ils doivent se casser la tête à chercher leur balise inexistante en ce moment même. »

Je souris à mes deux amis et ils me le rendirent. Nous n'avions peut-être pas réussi l'épreuve, mais notre victoire résidait dans la défaite des Gryffondor. Et après tout, j'avais passé une très bonne journée perdue dans la jungle avec mes deux Serpentard.

* * *

**Les phrases en italiques sont tirés du Disney**


End file.
